


So Still I Wait - Comic

by SightKeeper (GarrulousGibberish)



Series: Aziraphale Whump [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Comic, Fanart, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Solitary Confinement, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrulousGibberish/pseuds/SightKeeper
Summary: Aziraphale asks one too many questions.What is Heaven to do with their wayward Principality?[A comic based off the beginning of the wonderful ficSo Still I Wait,by HotCrossPigeon.]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Aziraphale Whump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637677
Comments: 16
Kudos: 257
Collections: Hurt Aziraphale





	So Still I Wait - Comic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotCrossPigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCrossPigeon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So Still I Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446815) by [HotCrossPigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCrossPigeon/pseuds/HotCrossPigeon). 



> This is a five page comic based off the beginning of the fic So Still I Wait - which is amazing and one of my absolute favorite fics. HotCrossPigeon has a whole series of Aziraphale whump fics which I adore and I want to draw things from ALL of them which is a problem, aha! I need more spare time!
> 
> **Edit:** Page 3 got deleted somehow. Should be fixed now!
> 
> Please enjoy, and read the fic if you haven't, yet! That's where you'll find a much happier ending!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for joining, and if you would like to find me elsewhere, you can find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sightkeeper/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SightKeeper), and [Tumblr](https://sightkeeper.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
